SUPERANDO MIS MIEDOS, CONTIGO
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Quien iba a decir que me olvidaría de mis miedos dentro de un espacio tan pequeño? Él sabe como distraerme, y no quiero que deje de hacerlo nunca. LEMON. Mal summary, pero leed. si no os gusta, lo dejáis.


**Ante todo. Disclaimer, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Creo que ésta historia es un poco distinta a las habituales. Un poco… no se, con un vocabulario distinto.**

**Es una forma de acostumbraros para un fic que tengo en proceso, que colgaré pronto. Un poco más duro, con un lenguaje más habitual para la gente de la calle.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste.**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Como otro día más, me levanté a las seis de la mañana para ir a trabajar. Siempre iba a la oficina emocionada, porque me encanta mi trabajo, pero ese día mi tarea iba a ser distinta de la habitual.

Trabaja en una empresa de seguridad. Instalábamos cajas fuertes y cámaras de seguridad en varias empresas. Yo normalmente me dedicaba a supervisar el proceso, pero nuestro nuevo cliente era muy importante y debía acompañarle a la cámara, lo que me ponía muy nerviosa, debido a mi claustrofobia.

Dejé el coche en mi plaza de aparcamiento, cogí mi bolso del asiento trasero del coche y entré en el edificio.

- Al fin llegas! – exclamó mi jefa al verme. – Te estábamos esperando.

- He llegado a la misma hora de siempre, Rosalie – dije mirando mi reloj. – y quien me estáis esperando?

- Yo y Emmett McCarthy. – dijo al tiempo que el chico salía de su despacho.

- Y Masen? – dije refiriéndome a nuestro cliente.

- Nos espera en su empresa.

- Nos vamos? – dijo Emmett, sonriendo como de costumbre.

Le devolví la sonrisa, nos cogió a ambas de la mano y nos fuimos hacia el aparcamiento.

- En que coche vamos? – dijo Emmett, yendo directamente hacia mi mercedes plateado.

- Y porque tenemos que ir en el mío? – me quejé inútilmente, sacando las llaves de mi bolso.

- Porque es el más rápido. – dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo.

- Y una mierda. – me quejé por lo bajo, aunque no lo suficiente.

- Isabella, cuida ese lenguaje, no queremos que lo uses delante de nuestro cliente más importante. – dijo Emmett en un tono que me recordó al que usaba mi padre. – Venga, abre el coche, que hace mucho calor.

Abrí el coche y los tres entramos en él. Miré a Rosalie de reojo y vi que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener la compostura, ya que era la jefa y no era plan de que le entrara un ataque de risa, cuando debía de estar mediando en una discusión entre sus empleados, aunque fuera todo en cachondeo. Pero la entendía perfectamente, yo era su prima y Emmett su marido. De parte de quien se iba a poner?

Me puse al volante y conduje lentamente hacia el edificio Masen, uno de los más altos, caros y pijos de la ciudad. Emmett se quejó bastante, alegando que en su coche hubiéramos ido más deprisa, pero es que esa era mi intención. Que la próxima vez no fuéramos en mi coche.

Rosalie y Emmett parecían saber por donde iban, mientras que yo nunca había ido a ese edificio. Ni siquiera conocía al tal Masen, salvo de haberle visto en alguna revista, en el que lo nombraban el rico más joven y guapo de Chicago.

- Bella, tú te quedarás dentro de la cámara con Masen, mientras le enseñas las medidas de seguridad del interior, mientras que Emmett, yo y Whitlock, el socio de Masen, veremos las medidas de seguridad del resto de plantas.

Me tensé en cuanto sentí que tendría que meterme en la cámara. Ya sabía que debía hacerlo, pero cada vez que lo recordaba, el corazón se me aceleraba de puro terror.

- Estás bien? – Emmett rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me acercó a su cuerpo. – Estás temblando.

- Todo va bien. – mentí. – A donde debo ir?

- Al último piso. – dijo Rose llamando al ascensor. No dejaba de mirarme de arriba a bajo. – De verdad te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

- Si. Nos vemos luego. – me paré frente al ascensor y, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, me metí dentro y marqué el último piso.

Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y no volví a abrirlos hasta que no sentí como el ascensor se detenía. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, salí corriendo y, como aun iba con los ojos cerrados, me topé con alguien.

Caí al suelo al momento. Me sonrojé en cuanto mi culo se topó contra el frío suelo. No me atreví a alzar la vista, no hasta que no oí su dulce voz.

- Se encuentra usted bien?

Abrí los ojos, levanté la vista y, sino continuara sentada en el suelo, me hubiera caído al verle. Era un chico de unos veinte y pocos años, de cabello rubio tirando a rojizo, era como el cobre, engominado y despeinado, y con unos ojos…

- Señorita? – me tendió su mano y no dudé en tomarla.

Su mano era suave y delicada y ello provocó que las rodillas empezaran a temblarme.

- Estoy bien. – mentí de nuevo.

- A mi no me lo parece.

- Es que tengo claustrofobia. – admití.

Nadie lo sabía, nadie salvo él, un completo desconocido. Sonrió y, cuando me di cuenta, estaba besando el dorso de mi mano.

- Edward Masen. – se presentó.

- Isabella Swan. – dije cuando besó por segunda vez el dorso de mi mano.

- Tú eres la que se va a encerrar conmigo en la cámara? – dijo alzando una ceja, mostrándose escéptico.

- Si.

- Y tienes claustrofobia?

- Si.

- Estás loca. – dijo empezando a reír.

No pude evitarlo y me puse a reír también. Sin soltar mi mano, me llevó hacia la cámara, de la que salieron varios técnicos.

- Bueno, estaréis dentro una media hora, de acuerdo? – dijo la técnica jefe, o lo que es lo mismo, mi hermana Alice.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Masen.

Alice miró nuestras manos y sonrió. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó con los demás, dejándonos dentro de la cámara.

La cámara era como una pequeña habitación, tenía varias estanterías con pequeñas cajas fuertes. Un par de cámaras de seguridad, una enfocando a la puerta y otra a las cajas fuertes. También había una pequeña mesa, en la que pondrías las pequeñas cajas para abrirlas.

Le empecé a explicar a Masen como funcionaba el sistema de seguridad. Le sentí seguirme en todo momento, y para sorpresa de mí, no me incomodó lo más mínimo. Desde el momento de nuestro encuentro, Edward se comportó conmigo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Le vi pasearse por la cámara y, de pronto, empecé a sentir como me estaba mareando. A pesar de estar bastante distraída, mi inconsciente estaba empezando a jugármela. Empezaba a sentir como la habitación era cada vez más pequeña, sentía las paredes acercarse a mí, como si me fuera a aplastar.

- Bella, que te pasa?

- Me estoy ahogando. – dije sintiendo como me faltaba el aire.

Edward me ayudó a sentarme en el suelo y se sentó a mi lado, dándome aire con sus manos.

- Cuanto nos queda? – murmuré.

- Quince minutos.

- Mierda.

- Bella, relájate. Si te pones nerviosa, será peor. – dijo aun dándome aire.

- Tengo que distraerme. Distráeme por favor. – supliqué.

Edward dejó de darme aire, puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y, sin que lo viera venir, me besó dulcemente en los labios. Me quedé paralizada ante semejante acto. Edward me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Te vale esta distracción? – dijo acariciando mi labio inferior con uno de sus dedos.

Estaba empezando a sentir una leve presión en el bajo vientre, imaginándome a Edward desnudo ante mí. Moví levemente la cabeza, intentando hacer desaparecer esa imagen de mi mente. Edward seguía sonriendo y volvió a besarme, ésta vez con más pasión. Sentí su lengua intentar abrirse paso en mi boca y la mía fue a su encuentro.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba tumbada en el suelo, con Edward encima de mí, empezando a acariciar mi muslo por debajo de mi falda.

"Esto es una locura. Ni siquiera conozco a este chico. Además, soy mayor que él."

- Estás mejor? – dijo empezando a recorrer mi cuello con sus labios.

- Si.

- Sigues teniendo mala cara. Creo que voy a seguir. – sentí como sonreía mientras bajaba su boca a mis pechos, dando leves mordiscos por encima de mi blusa.

- Esto no está bien. – dije sintiendo como empezaba a humedecerme. – No te conozco.

- Yo soy Edward y tú eres Bella.

Sonreí. No pude evitarlo. Me encantaba lo que me estaba haciendo. La presión que sentía en mi bajo vientre cada vez era mayor. Gemí al sentir su mano encima de mis braguitas, acariciándome lentamente.

- Sería muy osado por mi parte que hiciera esto? – dijo empezado a acariciarme por debajo de la tela.

- Si. – dije sujetando su mano, haciendo que me acariciara con más rapidez. – pero no pares.

Sentía como cada vez estaba más mojada y dos de los dedos introducirse en mí. Gemí otra vez, pero volvió a besarme y mis sonidos quedaron ahogados por sus deliciosos labios.

- Están intentando abrir la cámara? – dijo sin dejar de besarme, bombeando sus dedos dentro de mí.

- Si, creo.

- Más vale que no la abran. – dijo acelerando los movimientos de sus dedos, haciéndome gritar al llegar al orgasmo.

Edward sonrió, sacó sus dedos y se los chupó, lo que aun me excitó más, si ello era posible. Intenté respirar con más tranquilidad, pero Edward me besó de nuevo y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para profundizar el beso.

Noté como empezaba a desabrochar sus pantalones y se los fue bajando. Sentí su miembro erecto libre, rozando mis muslos. Edward llevó una de mis piernas sobre su hombro, apartó mis braguitas y me penetró lentamente. Metiendo un poquito la punta, sacándola, metiéndola un poco más, y así hasta que la metió del todo.

- Oh dios. – exclamé al sentir toda su anchura.

- Estás tan mojada mi Bella. – dijo empezando a empujar más fuerte. – Me encanta tu estrechez. – murmuró, empezando a gemir al mismo tiempo que yo.

Cada vez se movía más deprisa, besando la pierna que aun tenía sobre su hombro.

Gemidos, jadeos, nuestros cuerpos chocando con cada estocada.

No pude evitar empezar a tocarme los pechos, incrementando el placer.

- Voy a correrme. – dijo Edward moviéndose a un ritmo frenético. – corrámonos juntos.

Cogió mi otra pierna, la colocó sobre su otro hombro y apretó aun con más fuerza.

- Ahora? – dijo y, al momento, ambos gritamos al llegar al orgasmo.

Sentí como se venía en mi, incluso sentí mis flujos salir. Edward bajó mis piernas y, aun en mi, se tumbó sobre mí, empezando a besarme suavemente.

- Ha sido genial. – dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. – y parece que ya te has olvidado de tu claustrofobia.

Sonreí como una idiota. Si, había sido genial. Me había corrido dos veces en menos de quince minutos.

Sentí como un clic bien fuerte. Ambos miramos hacia la puerta y nos levantamos corriendo del suelo.

La puerta se abrió cuando Edward, de espaldas a la puerta, se estaba abrochando los pantalones.

Rose, Emmett, Alice, y un par de chicos que no conocía, estaban frente a nosotros.

- Como ha ido? – dijo mi hermana.

- Habéis tardado. – dije mirándola directamente a ella.

- Eso es bueno, no? – dijo uno de los chicos. – eso es que la puerta es buena.

- Si. Es una buena señal. – dijo Emmett, que parecía que fuera a escapársele la risa. La cámara acorazada es buena, y las cámaras de seguridad también. – dijo recibiendo una colleja por parte de Rosalie y otra de parte de mi hermana.

- Bueno, señores. Vayamos a hablar a mi despacho. – dijo Edward saliendo de la cámara sin siquiera mirarme.

Él, Rosalie, Alice y los dos chicos se marcharon, mientras que Emmett y yo nos quedamos en el pasillo.

- A que venía eso que has dicho? – dije sin atreverme a mirarle.

- A nada. Vamos. – Emmett me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos juntos hacia la calle. Fuimos hacia mi coche y nos sentamos en él. – Estás como un tomate. – dijo acariciando mis mejillas. – estás ardiendo.

- Es que tengo claustrofobia. Me puse un poco nerviosa. – murmuré.

- Bella, habérnoslo dicho.

- Es mi trabajo.

- Eres más terca que una mula. – dijo Emmett empezando a reír. – mira quien viene? – dijo mirando detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y vi como Edward se acercaba a nosotros. Abrió la puerta de mi coche y, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y me besó. Creí que solo sería un pico, pero sentí su lengua jugar en mi boca, buscando la mía. Me dejé llevar, salí del coche, Edward me cogió en brazos, con mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, besándonos como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

- Me gustaría que saliéramos. Quiero conocerte. – dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

- Yo también.

- No quiero que pienses que solo has sido sexo.

- No lo pienso.

- Genial. – besó brevemente mis labios y me dejó en el suelo. – Voy a buscarte mañana al trabajo?

- Si. – dije sintiendo como empezaban a temblarme las rodillas. – Bien.

Volvimos a besarnos. Edward volvió al edificio, guiñándome un ojo, mientras que mis compañeros se acercaban a mi, todos con la boca abierta. Les ignoré y me fui hacia mi coche. Alice vino con nosotros.

Solo a mi se me ocurre llevar a Alice en mi coche. El interrogatorio duró todo el viaje, toda la mañana de trabajo, incluso en mi casa, durante la hora de comer. Como no le decía nada, seguía insistiendo. Al final, se lo conté.

Mala idea.

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Ya se que el final es un poco… no se, a la imaginación de cada uno. Que os ha parecido? Porque es muy importante para mi saber que os parece. **

**Os parece inacabada? Debería hacer otro capítulo?**

**Muchos besitos a todas. **

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión.**


End file.
